


Anger Point

by neutralize



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Battle Tree, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Groping, Humor, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize/pseuds/neutralize
Summary: Bug catchers are the last thing Green thinks of when he thinks of the wordferocious; he's decimated countless bug catchers in his travels, and squashed an equal number of weedle and caterpie in Viridian Forest alone. Hell, he once made Bugsy cry at a Kanto-Johto league meeting, and he didn't even intend to - he didn't mean to laugh at the boy's suggestion at selling honey for a league fundraiser, but who even was going to take that seriously?Guzma, on the other hand, is an obvious exception to the stereotype.In which Green Oak is too old to be making rookie mistakes; Guzma's gaydar is especially on point, and pushes his luck; and Red is tactless, as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is 500 percent self-indulgent crap, because imagining Green and Guzma in the same vicinity of each other is a trainwreck I couldn't not write. This is also my first formal shot at writing Green/Red and I think I hit the target, but not quite the bullseye for these two.
> 
> Title is taken from the in-game ability.

Red does not deal with jetlag well, so when some white-haired punk comes to challenge him for a match, not even a full three hours since arriving to Alola, Green feels it's necessary to deal with the kid himself. "Go back to sleep, this won't even take me five minutes," Green calls into the foyer of their rental suite, before closing the front door. The challenger leers; Green frowns.

"Two minutes," the guy says.

"What are you - "

"Two minutes. That's all I need to beat you down, before I go for your buddy next."

The way the guy says _buddy_  makes Green's neck prickle - it's not enough to make him uncomfortable anymore, but it's enough to decide from letting this guy walk away with some dignity remaining, to none. He doesn't know how the guy knows about them coming to the Battle Tree or Alola, or even if he fully comprehends who they are, but it's going to stop mattering soon. "If you're that concerned about having a quick match," Green mutters, making sure that he'd brought his pokeballs, "then I can easily hand you your ass in one."

The kid laughs, brandishing an ultra ball of his own. "Name's Guzma. Just in case people ask who whupped ya first in Alola, former champ." He presses the release on the pokeball, and a hulking bug flies out, towering over Green. Green has to suppress a laugh or a snort seeing it - is this guy seriously going to start with a bug-type, of all kinds?

"Kch. You asked for it," he retorts, pressing the release on his arcanine's ball. He wordlessly motions for Arcanine to use Flare Blitz, and the pokemon charges, in a whirl of fur and fire -

The waterfall, however, gets there first, crashing down on Arcanine before Green even realizes what is happening. Then one thought process manages to coherently form, as he realizes one of his heaviest hitters is down in a matter of fifteen seconds: Red really needs to stop attracting trouble, wherever he goes.

\--

Bug catchers are the last thing Green thinks of when he thinks of the word _ferocious_ ; he's decimated countless bug catchers in his travels, and squashed an equal number of weedle and caterpie in Viridian Forest alone. Hell, he once made Bugsy cry at a Kanto-Johto league meeting, and he didn't even intend to - he didn't mean to laugh at the boy's suggestion at selling honey for a league fundraiser, but who even was going to take that seriously?

Guzma, on the other hand, is an obvious exception to the stereotype. Green wins, of course, but the kid cuts it _way_ too close for comfort. He calls back his rhyperior, who's on the verge of falling flat on its face, and stares blankly at his wiped-out team, then his watch. Twenty minutes.

"Happy now?" Green asks Guzma. Guzma glares back, wild-eyed. "You got your stupid match, and lost. Now go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and feel free to leave me the hell alone." Green turns to walk away, and he's just about to turn the doorknob when he sees a shadow spread before him, then feeling a hand on his -

Green's elbow connects with Guzma's face in a split second, and the force knocks back both of them. Green is already mortified enough, sudden pain in the elbow aside, but when Guzma begins to cackle, his fury increases tenfold. Not even Red has ever straight up groped him, and this asshole he's known for less than a half-hour just did. What the hell.

"I don't know whether there's a culture difference at play here or not, but try that again, and see what happens to you," Green snarls, livid. "You won't be laughing, I'll tell you that much."

"If you ever get sick of that kid, come visit me," Guzma replies, standing up and looking maddeningly unfazed. "I'll show you something better than a battle."

Green slams the door so hard, the windows rattle.

\--

"I love you, but holy shit, you are literally the most unhelpful person ever, Red," Green yells into his hands. "And I hate using the word 'literally'."

From the cracks in his hands, he sees Red shrug. "At least he didn't try to kiss you," Red says after a thoughtful pause.

Green screams even louder, and faceplants into the pillow.

\--

\--

"Man, that new champ is something else," Green mutters, leaving the healing room alongside Red, freshly defeated. "Holy crap, I can't even use the beginner's luck excuse this time. What do they feed their kids in Alola anyway, steroids?"

Red says nothing, of course, but he seems preoccupied with something far ahead of them. There's a gaggle of trainers in the way, so Green can't really see what Red's staring at, but the crowd parts, and -

Green stares at Red, to Guzma, then back at Red. Red breaks his gaze with Guzma momentarily to meet Green's.

"That's Guzma, isn't it."

"Hold this," Green snaps, shoving Arcanine's pokeball in Red's hand.

\--

\--

"Okay, fine, so maybe I'm not as even-tempered as I'd like to think, but you have to admit, Red," Green protests, shifting the blankets over the two of them, "three minutes is like... a new personal best for me. I don't think I've beaten anyone that quickly in my entire life."

Red makes a noncommittal noise, shifting his head from Green's chest to the crook of his neck. Green sighs, threading his fingers through dark, soft down. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that asshole extraordinaires continue to underestimate me, and I have to put them in their place, because who else is going to do them the favor," Green says sarcastically.

"He seems lively," Red says, and Green snorts at Red's choice of words to describe Guzma. He's about to say something else, but Red adds on, and Green swears he can see the sly, slow smile on his face: "I think my team would have fun with him."

Red speaks so little, there's no telling what's going to come out of his mouth, but Green is not expecting _that_. He must be making some kind of stupid expression, because Red eventually reaches up and closes his mouth shut. "Good night," Red says, and closes his eyes.

Green is left wondering several things - mainly, _did Guzma know what kind of hell he inadvertently unleashed?_ and, _just how bad was the collateral damage going to be_ this time? - before he realizes there's only one way to find out.


End file.
